


Lighthouse

by DiefGirl



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefGirl/pseuds/DiefGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sure you'll figure out who I am in about the first 5 seconds! I really hope you like it, I was so nervous making it because I've never made anything quite like it before. Merry Christmas Ride! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> I'm sure you'll figure out who I am in about the first 5 seconds! I really hope you like it, I was so nervous making it because I've never made anything quite like it before. Merry Christmas Ride! :)

  
[Lighthouse](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xw16m6_lighthouse_shortfilms) _by[dm_50d0298674da3](http://www.dailymotion.com/)_


End file.
